Optical networks use optical signaling and formatting techniques, such as OCDMA, to support multiple data channels over a single fiber optic cable. The optical communications thereof are typically implemented by transmitting data through fiber-optic links because light is less prone to optical dispersion through fiber-optic links as opposed to other mediums, such as air. These optical communications use light to convey data to an intended receiver through the fiber-optic link, through “on-off keying” of the wavelength. For example, a binary signal (i.e., a signal of logical 1's and logical 0's) is transmitted through a fiber-optic link with the light switching on and off.
Demand on communications has dictated that optical fiber be shared among users. In this regard, a single optical fiber is often shared by multiple binary signals. One method of sharing involves assigning specific time periods to individual users and is called Time Division Multiplexing (“TDM”). During a period of time in TDM, a single user transmits data and other users wait for their time period. Another method of sharing involves assigning specific wavelengths of light to individual users and is called Wavelength Division Multiplexing (“WDM”). In WDM, each user has a specific wavelength of light and may transmit data on that wavelength at any time, but no other user may use that wavelength. Optical Code Division Multiple Access (“OCDMA”) is yet another method to share the optical fiber among a number of users. In OCDMA, each user is assigned a unique code that is composed of temporal and wavelength components. This unique OCDMA signature may be thought of as a unique identifier or thumbprint on a data stream. For a user to receive a data stream, the user must detect a data stream having an appropriate OCDMA signature.
To store such optical network communications, the data therein is typically decoded and converted to electronic data and stored in a storage element using a conventional disk block format. The optical to electronic conversion results in the removal of the original optical signaling and formatting information used to transfer the data over the network.